


Toon Tales: Adventures in Mouseton

by EvaHirshYT



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers, Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Epic Mickey (Video Games), Goof Troop (Cartoon), Talespin (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Family, Multi, Siblings, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaHirshYT/pseuds/EvaHirshYT
Summary: Follow the stories of Mickey and friends as they embrace their past together.--Ever wondered how it all started? Ever wondered how Mickey became the mouse he is today or how he and his friends met? Join Donald and Della Duck as they survive their final year as transfer students in Mouseton Central School.--NOTE: This story takes place before the new DuckTales, before DuckTales Season 3 Episode 16: The First Adventure.All characters and concepts are owned by Disney.This is a crossover that is more based off of the DuckTales 2017 Reboot with Mickey and Friends.
Relationships: Della Duck & Donald Duck, Della Duck & Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck & Goofy & Mickey Mouse, Mickey Mouse/Minnie Mouse, Penelope Pooch & Della Duck & Minnie Mouse, Penelope Pooch/Goofy Goof, Quackmore Duck/Hortense McDuck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Goodbye Duckburg

In a faraway land, there lived a peaceful town known as Mouseton, which was located in Calisota in the US. Mouseton was best known for their great education and all of the nice folks in their small neighborhood, that being invited to their schools would be a great opportunity for kids to grow. However, this year is the year that had changed Mouseton forever- and it all starts with a certain pair of mischievous Duck twins, a certain brave mouse, and their group of misfits.

———————

"DONALD! DELLA! TIS A'MAIST TIME TAH GO!" A womanly voice called, as she was helping her husband by putting the luggage in the car. Quackmore Duck, the supportive father, had flat white hair, a small black mustache, and wore a classy dress shirt with a vest and tie. Hortense McDuck, the strict and caring mother, a much older looking lady who is shown wearing a purple classy dress and with her grayish-red hair being in a bun. A young and wild female duck slid down the staircase banister. Della Duck, the adventurous daughter, was wearing a blue shirt, dark brown jacket, light brown shorts, a black belt, and a dark brown headband, with short white hair that went to her shoulders and some bangs that swept over her eye.

"WOOOHOOO!" Della cried out, as she jumps off of the banister, accidentally bumping into her father, causing him to wobble and stumble, almost dropping the tower of luggage in his arms. "Oh no!" Della quickly helped Quackmore find his balance before he could drop anything. "Sorry about that pop!"

"Della! we've talked about sliding doon th' banister!" Hortense called, as she was standing at the front door with her hands on her hips, giving a disapproval look.

"Sorry, Ma, sorry Pop! Won't happen again, I promise." Della snickered. "I'm just so excited to go to Mouseton this year! It'll be like our own family adventure!" She explained, bouncing in place. "But I sure am gonna miss you Pop..." She pouts.

"Well, that's fantastic dear~" Quackmore cracked a smile, as he walked by Hortense to put the remaining luggage in the trunk. Hortense and Della followed him to their family blue car, as it had luggage strapped on the roof and the trunk was filled with suitcases. "But someone needs to stay and make sure the house is in tip-top shape- besides there are holidays and school vacation when you and Donald can head back home in Duckburg." He closes the trunk.

"WAIT!" A voice- as well as a big thudding sound, was heard. They turned to see a young boy on the ground, who had tripped over a rock and had a guitar case beside him. Donald Duck, the bad temper and unlucky son, who had short white hair swept over his eye, a dark blue- almost black T-shirt with a yellow dead emoji face, and a dark blue long sleeve plaid shirt over his shoulders. Donald got back onto his feet and turned to the rock sticking out in the walkway, mumbling to himself. "Stupid rock!" He then growls and kicks it- which was the stupidest thing to do at the moment. "WAK!" Donald jumps and flaps his fists around.

"Donald!" Hortense called tapping her foot and causing Donald to freeze in place. "Come say bye tah yer father!" Donald grumbled and nodded, he really wasn't thrilled about this arrangement, as he picked up his guitar case and ran over towards his parents and sister. Quackmore then kneeled and placed one hand on Della's shoulder and the other on Donald's.

"Now you two- I want you on your best behavior, " Quackmore started. "You're representing our family and Duckburg- the first impression is the key." He then pulled Della and Donald in an embrace. "Remember what I always say-"

"These ducks don't back down!" They heard three voices from behind, causing them to turn to see two young boys and a woman. Della gasped and breaks free from her father's embrace, as she ran over to the newcomers, embracing each of them.

"Cousin Fethry! Cousin Gladstone! Aunt Matilda! What are you three doing here?!" Della asked in shock, as she bounced in place. "If you three are here- does that mean Uncle Scrooge is here too?!?" She asked excitedly. It had always been Della's dream to meet her rich and daring uncle, after doing a lot of research and learning a lot about his adventures, she too wants to go on her own adventures as well, and maybe one day tag along with her cool uncle! Matilda McDuck, the youngest McDuck sibling and silly aunt, wore a messy yellow dress shirt, jeans, and a red flower in her short white messy hair. She sighed, and shooked her head, expressing much disappointment.

"Weel we cam tah se ye guys aff- bit unfortunately Scroogie ain't 'ere- sorry Dell-belle." She pats her head, as Della had a big pout. "Buuut- we did bring gifts~" Della and Donald both perked up at that. "Fethry, Gladdy, go ahead n gie it tah em!"

"Here you are fam," Gladstone Gander, the incredibly lucky duck, has short white neat hair and a neat green tuxedo top, said as he stood before Della and handed her a wrapped gifted box that he was hiding behind his back. Della gladly took it, expressing her gratitude with a 'thank you', as she peers inside.

"What did you get honey?" Quackmore had an arm around his wife, as she was resting her head on his shoulder. Della then took out an empty journal and flipped through it, showing her parents. "Hey that's perfect! You can write all of your adventures in that journal of yours and tell us all about them when you fully return."

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! What did I get?!" Donald asked, bouncing a little. Fethry Duck, the odd and insane one, who had a red beanie and red sweater on, as he jumped out in front of Donald, causing him to fall. "WAK! FETHRY!" Donald glares, as he landed on his butt.

"HAHA! Sorry Donnie!" Fethry laughed, as he held out Donald's present. Donald stood up, grumbling, as he takes the gift from him and opens it, pulling out a camera. Della gasps.

"WHOA! Now we can take photos of our new friends and Mouseton!" Della says happily, as she stood beside her brother. Quackmore and Hortense both smiled warmly at their twins.

"Whit do ye say tah yer family?" Their mother asked, as she kissed Quackmore, before walking on up to her children, taking the camera out of Donald's hands... you can never be too careful- especially when your son has really bad luck.

"Thank you!!" Both Della and Donald said, as they then were pulled into a group hug with their aunt and cousins.

"Were gonna miss you guys!" Fethry cries as he grabbed hold of Donald's shirt, blowing his nose on it. Donald had a look of disgust, as he was in a bone-crushing hug. "WAKKKKKK!" Donald looked over towards his sister for help, as Della was uncontrollably laughing.

"Alright Fethry! Time to let go now-" Gladstone went over and pulled him off of Donald, as Fethry now clings to Gladstone. Gladstone sighed, as he pats one of his weeping little cousin's head and somehow didn't get tears or snot on him- unlike Donald. "We'd love it for you guys to stay- but you have to get too Mouseton on time so that you don't be late for your first day of school- in fact this might be the most luckiest you've ever been Donnie!" Gladstone smiles fondly at him.

"Really?!?" Donald perked up. Was his luck finally changing?! Between Donald and Gladstone, Donald was always the one getting the misfortunes, almost as if life preferred Gladstone Gander over Donald Duck- but who knows?! All of a sudden a limousine stopped right in front of the Duck residence, as the driver rolls down his window to reveal a proper looking brown dog in a fancy attire.

"Excuse me- but you sir have good taste- how you you like to go to Avagon Middle School?" Donald gasps.

"Avagon?!? That's like the richest and most incredible school in all of Calisota! They have the best music department!" Donald runs over to the Limousine. "I'll go!!!" Wow, his luck surely did change! This was the best day ever for Donald Duck!

"WHAT?! Donald!" Della frowns. "Were supposed to be going to Mouseton for our 8th-grade year... I thought we were going together!" She crossed her arms, looking ever so disappointed in her brother. Donald turns to her and waved dismissively.

"Ah- you don't need me. So long Dumbella!" Before Donald could open the back door, the limo driver drove a bit forward and away from Donald's grasp, as he laughed.

"What?! You!? I was talking to him!" The driver pointed at... Gladstone... of course it was GLADSTONE. Donald's jaw dropped, as his hope for good luck completely died. Gladstone had his hands in his pockets, as he sheepishly shrugged over towards Donald.

"Sorry Cuz- better luck next time." He went over, patting Donald's shoulder. "Besides it looks like I'm also going to a different school too, ain't that exciting! And don't worry, I'll write to yeah." He winked, before getting into the back seat of the limousine. Donald peered in, seeing that there were all kinds of cool and expensive stuff... And we're those cute girls in there?!? DARN YOU COUSIN GLADSTONE! Gladstone turns and gave Donald a hug. "Good luck in Mouseton, Donnie!" And just like that, he closed the door and the limousine drives away, with the wheel spinning mud in Donald's face.

"WAK! MUUMM!" Donald whined as Hortense had rushed over with a washcloth, cleaning up the tears and snot from Fethry, as well as the mud. "Ma! That's not fair! How come Gladstone gets to go to a much better school and I'm stuck going to Mouseton!?" Donald cried out, as he crossed his arms with a pout.

"Donald! Come on- please do this for your good ol' dad and mom?" Quackmore stood beside Hortense, as she straightens up, tossing the washcloth in a trash bin nearby.

"We kin understand tis moving tah a new town wit' new folks kin be 'ard, bit trust us, this wull hulp ye branch out more n find new discoveries." Hortense patted Donald on the head gently. "Tis only fur a year." Their son sighed, nodding his head.

"B-but what if the other kids won't like me? What if my bad luck gets the best of me and I embarrass myself? What if my anger controlled me and I lash out on someone?" Donald had a look of hurt, as he knew he was a klutz and his anger was nothing but trouble! The other kids in DuckBurg were afraid of him- hence why it was so hard to even make friends for little Donald. Donald couldn't help but remembered his first day in DuckBurg Elementary School, where he was forced to wear that ridiculous matching sailor uniform with his sister, and the bully teased them- which made Donald so mad that he attacked them... Ever since that day no one would sit or play with Donald- except for Della of course. Donald always had the fear of hurting someone because he never could control his anger, unlike his parents and other family members who also have anger issues- at least they knew how to use that anger to do great things- but Donald? He couldn't avoid his anger or control it- and now he'd rather want to be alone for the rest of his life. Quackmore shook his head, kneeling to Donald's eye level.

"My boy, " Quackmore placed his hands on his son's cheeks to make him look him in the eye. "You shouldn't worry so much about what others think. We want you to know that we're sending you to Mouseton Junior High so you can start over and make better friends there- a change of scenery could help you out on opening up and even focus on that temper of yours. Your mother and I know that you think your temper is a curse- but Donald it's not- your temper is apart of you and you need to learn to accept every single part of you." Donald looked away from his father's gaze. He wasn't wrong- but Donald didn't want to risk hurting people- what if he hurts Della...? He would never forgive himself if his sister was hurt. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around Donald's torso, causing Donald too turn his head and seeing that Della is the one embracing him.

"Donald! I'll be here- right by your side all the way! We can show Mouseton who's boss!" Donald couldn't help but gave a sad smile, nodding his head. Hortense went over and ruffled their hair. Donald looked around to see the encouraging smiles that his family gave him. Donald sighed.

"Oh alright- let's go to Mouseton-" Della cheered at that, as Hortense and Quackmore smiled and nodded their heads.

"That's the spirit son!" Quackmore then picked up Donald's guitar case and opened the trunk once more, putting the case into the trunk, and then shutting it close. Donald and Della gave Matilda and Fethry their final goodbyes, as they both got into the back seat of the car. Hortense climbed into the drivers seat and started the engine, as Della rolled down her window.

"Buckle up!" Hortense reminded them, as she puts her own seatbelt on. Donald and Della buckled up as well, as Della waves to their family that were out her window.

"Bye Aunt Matilda! Bye Fethry! Bye Pop!" Matilda, Quackmore, and Fethry also waved back, as the car began to pull out of the driveway. They could hear the cries from Fethry, as he was held by Matilda.

"Bye Della! Bye Donald! Good luck! And don't forget to write to us!" Quackmore called out, as the car began to turn onto the main road, as their journey had begun.

Goodbye Duckburg!

———————

"...You gotta believe that I got what it takes, To stand out, Above the crowd, Even if I gotta shout out loud, 'Til mine is the only face you see, Gonna stand out, 'Til you notice me-"

"SHUT UP DUMBELLA!" Donald's eye twitched, as he was covering his ears. Della stuck her tongue out at him, making him even madder. The music volume was suddenly turned down, which caught the twin's attention.

"Baith o' ye knock it aff! Ah wull turn this motor aroond if ah hae tae!" Their mother strictly said. "Th' motel is juist aroond th' corner." Hortense explained, as she began to slow down at a red light.

"How much longer till we get to Mouseton?" Della groaned, impatiently. They've been in the car for nearly the whole day, as it was now 7 at night. I mean you couldn't blame them- their legs were completely stiff from sitting in the car for so long- and the fact that it was boringggg! During the entire ride, Della and Donald tried to pass the time by listening to the radio, playing I spy, hangman, tik-tak-toe, playing with Donald's new camera, writing about them leaving and their thoughts in Della's journal, and etc.

"We wull be thare at roughly 5 t'morrow night." The twins sighed, as the traffic light changed to green, allowing Hortense to turn the car towards the motel parking lot. Once the car was parked, Della immediately opens the door and jumps out, doing cartwheels and stretching her limbs. A popping sound could be heard, as Donald groaned out in pain, as he got out of the car.

"Ugghhh my back is killing me-" Donald complained, rubbing his sore back. Della rolled her eyes and opened the trunk, grabbing one of her suitcases, as well as Donald's.

"Come on gramps! Beat you to the room!" Della and Donald entered and raced inside the motel, running down the hallways and finding room 29. Della was of course the one to win- as she watches her brother slip and ram into a wall. She snickered, as their mother walked down the hallway, shaking her head in disapproval. She takes out the room key and opens the door, allowing the twins to enter.

"Ye twa hae 'til nine," Hortense started.

"Nine-thirty!" Della interrupts.

"Nine-thirty, til a'm waantin' yer butts in bed." Donald and Della nodded their heads. "'n' please stay in th' motel grounds!" Hortense shouted out, and with that, the twins sprinted out of the room to explore.

———————

Donald laid on his side of the bed, with his back facing a sleeping Della. He was curled into a ball, as all he could hear was the snores coming from both his mother and sister. He sighed, as his dark eyes glanced out of the window and at the twinkling stars that sprinkled across the night sky. He would never admit it- but Donald was having a hard time sleeping, as he turns to lay on his back, holding onto the blanket. He slowly closed his eyes- until a voice whispers out to him.

"Donald..?"

Donalds eyes shot open as he turned to his now awake sister, who had scooted herself closer to him. "What?" Donald whispers harshly, not wanting to wake their mother up.

"What's wrong? Can't sleep?" She had concern and worry written on her face- maybe? It was hard to tell in the dark. Donald sighs.

"Yeah... I know ma and pa are making us go to a new town because they want me to make better friends... but I just- can't... out of the both of us- your the cool one- and I'm... a nobody.." Donald mumbled, clenching his fists, and shut his eyes tightly. It was true- Della was the more outgoing and adventurous one- heck she even had a lot more confidence than Donald. He could fell Della scoot closer and resting her head on him.

"Don't say that! Your as cool as I am! Your Donald Duck! The most daring guy I know and even with your bad luck- you've never given up- it's kinda ridiculous really- so why stop now?!" They both glanced at each other with small smiles on their beaks. Donald wraps his arms around Della, closing his eyes with a peaceful smile.

"Thanks Della... I'm glad your here with me..."

"Hey what are twins for? Besides- I will never ever leave your side- I promise! I love you brother..." She closes her eyes and snuggled close to him.

"Love you too sister..." They we're going to survive this crazy year- like a family!


	2. Stopping by in St. Canard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goofy and his family are setting things up to give off a good first impression for their brand new neighbors.
> 
> Donald and Della were stopped at a fast food restaurant nearly close to the end of St. Canard- where they meet Drake Mallard and his adopted mother, Anadae Mallard.

Welcome to Mouseton! A friendly and peaceful small town, the sun was now just waking up and rising a bit over the hill. Within this very small town is where a very strange, yet goofy family, are currently getting ready for their new neighbors to arrive- however there was one goofy son who still haven't gotten out of bed- and let's hope he stays in bed.

The early sun rays were beaming into a young dogs bedroom, as a knock was heard at his door. "Goofy! Time to wake up! Our new neighbors are arriving later tonight! I need your help with this homemade pie!" A woman dog explained, as she was knocking on his door, while holding a basket of dirty laundry. Ainsley Goof, the caring mother, was a black dog and was wearing a light blue dress, an apron, brown shoes, white gloves, and had short blonde hair in a bow. She sighs in annoyance, as she hadn't heard an answer, so she immediately opens the door and barges in. There she found a sleeping black young dog on the edge of a messy bed, snoring loudly and drooling on his phone. Ainsley tsked and shook her head, walking over and shaking her sons shoulder. "Goofy dear! It's time to wake up! Don't tell me you stayed up face timing with your group of friends again!" She said, a little disappointed- that boy needed more sleep! 

"H-huh?!" The young dog snorted awake, looking around, confused. He looks up at his mother and sleepily smiles at her. "Mornin' Mama! What you say?" Ainsley chuckled with a smile. 

"Morning baby~" She picks up some of his dirty clothes off of his floor, adding them to the basket she had in her hands. "I need your help with making the pie for our new neighbors- that is after you clean yourself up a bit and this room." She gestures to some of the comic books and trash on the floor. "I'll be in the kitchen." She turns to leave. "Oh and have you told your friends about the neighbors?" She asked, turning her head, tilting it a bit with a smile.

"Gawrsh! You got it mama! and yeah! They're really excited! They want to introduce me to their neighbors!" Goofy explained, as he was running around and trying to find some clothes to wear. "Hey wheres my sweate-" Goofy was cut off when he suddenly stepped onto his skateboard, causing it to roll with him on it, as Goofy zooms and crashes into his closet, causing objects to fall down onto his head. "Yaaah-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooooo!!! Ouch- OH HEY! I found my sweater Mama!" Ainsley began to burst into giggles.

"Baby are you okay?" She asked, snickering. "Also don't you mean 'they want you to introduce them to your neighbors'?" She corrected, shaking her head. Goofy was indeed one of a kind. 

"Yeah I'm okay! Ah-hyuck!" Goofy called out from the closet. "Oh- yeah that's right! Gawrsh! I thought I was forgetting something... don't worry mama! I'll clean this up and help you with pie!"

"Thanks dear~" And with that, Ainsley shuts the door and went back to work. Goofy crawls out of the now messy closet, as he sighs in relief. He turns and grabs hold of his favorite orange sweater and pulls it out. He began to get dressed. Goofy Goof, the clumsy and absent-minded son, was now wearing a big orange sweater, jeans, tan sneakers, and his favorite green hat. Goofy went over towards his bed, picking up his flip phone and unlocking it. He goes into a group chat and began to chat with his friends.

Goof101: Hey guys! Good morning!

ButtonsandBows: Hi Goofy! Have the new kids showed up yet?

Goof101: Gosh- What new kids?

Number1Athlete: Shes talking about ur neighbors silly! 

Goof101: Oh yeah! 

GossipingCow22: I've heard from the other girls that they're from Duckburg!

Detective1Horse: No way really? I can't wait to meet them! I wonder if they have any cases for me!

ButtonsandBows: Don't worry Horace! u'll get ur big case one of these days! XOXOXO

Detective1Horse: I sure hope so- ever since I failed at finding big bad Petes missing action figure- no one has been calling or stopping by- uggghhhh its frustrating!

MouseStar65: Hiya pals! Also don't worry pal! I'm certain that Pete faked the whole thing... Ugh I hate that nasty Pete :(

Number1Athlete: Uggghhh don't we all? And Mickey is right! Now can we switch topics back over to the new kids! Clarabelle! What have u heard?

GossipingCow22: Well I've heard that the new kids are twins! A boy and a girl- and get this- they're related to Scrooge McDuck!

Goof101: ???

MouseStar65: SCROOGE MCDUCK??? Like the same guy who goes on those epic adventures and has his own big money bin?! Isn't he the most richest duck in the world?

GossipingCow22: Thats correct Mickey! their mother is a McDuck and I think she's Mr. McDucks younger sister- I also heard that their names are Donald and Della Duck

Detective1Horse: How did u find that out?

GossipingCow22: Well...I may or may not have eavesdropped on principal Hoppers... but it must be true!

MouseStar65: Oooo! I can't wait to meet them! I do hope we become friends with them! Goofy! make sure you bring them to our lockers first thing tomorrow!

Goof101: u got it Mick! One question though...

MouseStar65: Yes Goofy?

Goof101: Who are we talking about again?

"GOOFY!" A male voice called from downstairs. "HURRY UP ALREADY!" Goofy yelped and pockets his phone. He sprinted out of his bedroom- already have forgotten to clean it up, as he slipped and fell down the stairs. "Goofy! You were suppose to help your mother." The male sighs and helps his son up, ruffling his hair. Honestly what would Goofy do without his parents watching out for him? Barry Goof, the supportive and hardworking father, a black dog that was wearing a fancy blue suit with a tie and had neat black hair. Barry patted his sons back and headed towards the door with his briefcase. "Now don't forget Goof- those new neighbors of ours will be here at around 5 tonight- do please do try not to scare em off like you did with the old neighbors across the street." 

"Gawrsh- sorry pops! That was an accident though- How was I suppose tah know that they were allergic to cranberries?" Barry shook his head and laughed.

"Alright then son- I'll see you later."

"Bye pops!" Goofy waves, as he watched his father leave the house. Goofy headed towards the kitchen... this is going to be a nightmare.

——

"Are we theeeerrrrreeee yet?" Della Duck cried out- and yes they were trapped in the back of the stinking car again! Donald Duck groans in annoyance, as he too was getting impatient, but also due to the new forming headache from his sisters whining. 

"Della if you don't stop- I'm going to throw you out of the car and make you walk to Mouseton!" Donald rubs his aching head. Della stuck her tongue out at him in a childish way.

"I'd like to see you try!" 

"AHEM!" Hortense glared at them both from the mirror, as she drove up to the window of a fast food restaurant. Hortense reached over and grabs a bag of their ordered meals from a pigeon woman and puts it in the passengers seat. The woman also handed Hortense their drinks, as Hortense pays for the meals. She then drives over to a parking spot and handed Della and Donald their breakfast burritos. “Eat up kids- 'n' lik' ah said afore- we wilnae be thare til 5 at night.” 

“Awww man! It’s only 10 in the morning!” Della groans, taking a bite of her burrito. “Where are we anyways?”

“Juist nearly outside o' St. Canard. We're entering Spoonerville neist, then ah hae tae tak' th' highway a' th' wey tae Mouseton.” Hortense explained, before sipping at her iced coffee. Della and Donald nodded, as they kept eating. 

“Hey Donald check this kid out!” Della pointed out her window. Donald raised his eyebrow and looked over. A young male duck was walking with a woman, holding her hand, as they were just entering the fast food restaurant for their own breakfast- but there was something off about this kid. The boy was wearing a purple sweater, Aqua turtleneck underneath, a purple fedora with a black band, and purple cape- which was really a towel wrapped around his shoulders. “I think he’s dressed as that weird superhero- what was is... Wingdark?” 

“No Della- it’s Darkwing- get it right!” Donald rolled his eyes. A few years ago, Donald wouldn’t never admit this- but he used to actually like that show- but now that he was much older and not into baby things or baby shows anymore, he lost interest. 

“That kid looks like he gets bullied all the time.”

“How can you tell?” 

“Because of the bullies that are just entering the fast food restaurant- looking like they are following that kid.” Della point at a group of high schoolers, who obviously look like dropouts and have nothing better to do in their pathetic lives but too make others below them feel miserable. Della leans over to her twin and whispers, “let’s go stop them.”

“WHAT? Are you insane?” He hissed out quietly. “You’re going to get us in trouble!” 

“Come on Donald! That kid clearly needs assistance.” Della urged, giving him the puppy dog eyes. Whenever Della made up her mind- it was hard to change it. Donald sighs and glanced at their mother, who was busy using the radio and trying to get the blasted thing to work. He turns to look at Della and nodded, as the twins both quietly opened their doors and slipped out of the car. Luckily their mother was too busy with the radio to notice. Della crouched and slips to the back of the car, as Donald went beside her. “Alright let’s go!” Even though Donald and Della don't always see eye to eye, there is one they they can agree on- is that they hate bullies!

——

Inside of the fast food restaurant, there sat a young boy dressed as a purple hero... Drake Mallard, the nerdy, yet brave boy, who believes in making the world a better place, was sitting at a booth, waiting for his mother to come back from the restroom. He was humming and singing to himself, as he had a action figure in his hand, admiring every detail of this certain Duck hero. The figure was indeed Darkwing Duck, a superhero that didn’t have superpowers but fought for what was right, a hero that no matter how many times got hurt or exploded- he always got right back up and no matter what happens he kept fighting to stop the bad guys! One of these days, Drake's going to be just like Darkwing Duck when he grows up and maybe one day he'll even inspire some other kid... Drake sighs happily at the thought, as he sung. 

“Daring Duck of mystery, champion of right, swoops out of the shadows, Darkwing owns the night, somewhere some villains schemes, but his number’s up! 3! 2! 1! Darkwing Duck! When there’s trouble you call DW! Darkwiiiiing Duck! Let’s get danger-“

“Hey there Drakey baby~!” A sudden voice called out from behind him, startling Drake and causing him to turn his head. Oh no... not them! Drake narrows his eyes at a group of 2 high school dogs and fox and one dog that was actually around his age. 

“What do you want King, Lamont.” Drake crossed his arms with a frown. ‘King’ was only just a nickname to the leader of this band of high school crooks, and did he look a lot like Elvis, along with his younger brother, Lamont. King and Lamont and their two lackeys were well known for stealing and picking on the little guys, and sadly one of those ‘little guys’ was Drake himself. The entire group were wearing dark clothings, skinny jeans, and all had Elvis like hair styles. The fox's name was, Boxcar, and the other dog was Rover.

“We see your still playing with dolls~” Lamont teased, snatching the Darkwing Duck figurine away from him.

“HEY! Give that back villain!” Drake jumped to his feet, raising his fists- however he slowly put his fists down and gulped, as the group of crooks towered over him, he slowly began to back up. Drake had token down a bully once- however he never token down FOUR of them at the SAME TIME. “I-I’m warning you! I-I am the the terror that flaps in the night! I am the splinter that is stuck to your finger! I-I am...” 

“Hey leave him alone!” A female voice shouted, as suddenly a soda can hits King's head. They all turned to see young Della Duck, with her arms crossed and looking awfully mad at King's group. Drake looked at Della with mixed feelings... someone was standing up for him? No one has ever done that before, which really confused Drake even more. Who was this girl??? Della got into a fighting stance, as the group of crooks turned and paid more attention to her, getting ready to beat her up. Drake looked at the situation at hand- now this girl was in danger because of him! It's time to get dangerous!

"Ohhh that was a bad move little girl!" King growls out, cracking his knuckles, as he takes out an electric guitar and aiming the end of it at Della, getting ready to strum. Now was his chance.

"WATCH OUT!!" Drake runs over and pushes Della, as they both dove to the ground and behind a table. Well if this girl was going to help him, he might as well help her. As soon as they hit the ground, King hits a high note on his sweet baby guitar, as electricity blasted out of it and hits the table they were hiding behind. Della pushes Drake off her, as she sat up.

"Good call- thanks a lot... uhh-" 

"Drake... Drake Mallard."

"Della Duck." They both smiled, shaking hands. "Come on we gotta stop these guys before they hurt someone." 

"B-but wouldn't that be too dangerous?" Drake frowned, not sure about this, he especially didn't know what experience she had when it comes to fighting- and what if she gets hurt? It'd be his fault if she had gotten hurt. 

"Don't worrrryyy! My brother and I get in trouble all the time- we know how to defeat a few meatball heads." She waves her hand dismissively, as she reached over and grabs the ketchup bottle and pepper shaker. "This should help." She handed him the ketchup bottle. "Now get ready."

"Whoa wait!" Drake held the ketchup bottle in his hands, raising his eyebrows "You don't even know what we're dealing with here- also how can I trust you?!" Della rolls her eyes at that, as she stood up, running over and roundhouse kicking Lamont to the ground, causing Drakes jaw to drop.

"Come on we both know what's going to happen-" Della punches Boxcar. "I save you," She gives Lamont a wedgie. "You save me." She even managed to trip Rover, and he was gigantic compared to her. "Then we work together, win, I give you some money for you and yours moms meals, and we exchange numbers and become best friends- so can we move this along Drake?" She grins. Drake looked at her confused, how would she know that they were going to win? And were they really going to be best friends after this? I mean he didn't mind but no one ever wanted to be friends with Drake Mallard.

"R-right okay...?" Drake shook his head, as he jumps out, squirting ketchup into Lamonts face, blinding him a bit. A smile slowly grew on his beak. "Take that villain!" He laughed and posed heroically. 

"ACK! Big brother! HELP!" Suddenly a bolt of electricity shot through Drake, as he screamed out in pain, falling to the ground.

"DRAKE!" Della yelled, about to run over to him, but Rover's big hand grabs her by her jacket and lifts her into the air. Della struggled, trying to break free, but couldn't move. Drake laid on the ground, as Lamont fixed himself and wipes the ketchup off of his face. The boy smiles in victory. 

"Great shot Big brother."

"Thanks little brother, now beat that twerp up!" King ordered, laughing, as Lamont went and kicked Drake in the stomach multiple times.

"DONALDDDD!" Della shouted, as a boy that looked similar to her, tripped into the room. Della grinned evilly- knowing that her brother is going to rage when he sees her in trouble. Della may or may not have rushed in behind Donald's back when he was trying to think of a plan of action- sorry but planning things over isn't her cup of tea.

"Ow- Della I told you to wait fo-" Donald paused, looking around and seeing Della and Drake. His eye twitched and his fists raised, as his face began to turn red. HOW DARE THEY HOLD HIS SISTER CAPTIVE LIKE THAT? No one hurts his SISTER and gets away with it!

"Ugh not another brat! Go get him!" King growls out, there was already two pests, they didn't another one! Drake was able to lift his head, as he slowly pushed himself up to stand, just like Darkwing Duck- always get right back up. Drake grunted, since his stomach was in so much pain, but he can't just stand there! Della is in trouble! Drake took Donald's distraction as an opportunity, as he ran to Della's rescue, going to free her from Rovers grip. Lamont and Boxcar ran straight at Donald, about to hurt him, but then something happened which caused everyone but Della to be in shock. "AHHH RUN!" King yelled, as he ad Lamont began sprinting to the exit. 

"WAAAAKK!" Donald sprung into action, going all out on Lamont and Boxcar. He was moving in a blur, pulling at them, punching, kicking, and knocked them both down within minutes. Drake shook his head. Amazing! That kid has a lot of fire in him! Della whistles, getting Drake's attention as she tosses the pepper shaker at him. Drake then remembered a move that Darkwing did in his show, as he caught the pepper shaker, running at Rover at full speed, sliding between his legs as he jumped onto one of the tables and jumped onto his back, sprinkling pepper on his nose. Rover's nose twitched, as he dropped Della to the ground, sneezing like crazy. Drake jumped down as he and Della's eyes met with grins on there faces, as they grabbed a tablecloth and threw it over Rover, causing him to fall. Boxcar got up from the ground in pain, as he rubbed at his now bleeding nose.

"Come on Rover! MOVE!" He ran over and pulled the tablecloth off him, grabbing his hand, as they too sprinted out of the restaurant. "YOU KIDS ARE NUTS!" Donald breathed heavily, clenching his fists, trying to calm down. Della sighs in relief, as she rushed over to her brother and rubs his back. 

"You can calm down now Donnie." She turns to Drake and gestures to Donald. "Drake, this is my twin Donald." Drake smiles and walks over.

“Nice to meet you Donald! That was really cool!” He explained. “Thank you both for helping me take out those bull- wait where’s Darkwing?!?” He looks around for his action figure. Della and Donald glanced around as well- but Darkwing was no where to be found! 

“Ahem!” The kids turned their head to see Hortense and Drakes mother standing before them with their hands on their hips. 

“Uh oh-“ Della and Donald looked up at Hortense sheepishly. “Ma before you say anything- we were just helping out this kid because there were bullies picking on him and-“

“It’s alright! You kids aren’t in trouble- but I must say- for a couple of kids- that was a pretty good fight. My names Anadae Mallard. Thank you so much for helping out my little Drakey~” Anadae Mallard, a single and kind mother, she had black long hair, a business suit top and skirt, and black heels. She reached into her skirt pocket and handed Drake back his action figure. Drake grabbed his Darkwing figurine and hugged it.

”Mom! Don’t call me Drakey!” 

“Ma can we eat with our new friend?” Della asked, batting her eyelashes up at Hortense. Hortense gave out a big sigh and nodded her head. “YES!” Della grabbed hold of Drake and Donald’s hands and drags them to the booth. “LETS EAT!”


End file.
